This invention relates to anti-theft devices which actuate an audible or other alarm in response to a mechanical disturbance. In particular it relates to anti-theft alarms for installation on vehicles such as motorcycles and other portable objects where unauthorized movement, i.e., change in attitude and/or acceleration or deceleration, actuates sensitive electrical means that cause an alarm to be actuated.